Claire's Present
by Hobohunter
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Claire's Birthday! It's LeonClaire of course!


Claire's Present

"The zoo? Leon are you serious?" asked Claire over the phone. That's right, Leon asked Claire on her 22nd birthday, to go to the zoo.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. plus you can get away from Chris for a while! You don't want to spend your birthday all day with Chris!" Leon knew the face Claire put on after he said that. Her eyebrows would furrow and her lips would pucker. It really said 'I'm thinking about it.' Leon heard her lips smack after she was done.

"Sure, why the hell not? What time?" Claire heard the doorbell and then Leon's answer was "Well how about now?"

She walked down the stairs and saw him waving thought the glass top of the front door. She hung up the phone and flicked the lock open.

"Are you that eager to see the elephants Leon? Really, good God." Leon blew his bangs out of his eyes and chirped back "Well they are prettier than you."

Claire took the phone she was holding and hit Leon over the head a few times. "Well maybe we'll see a few donkeys there, you'll fit right in, jackass." Leon laughed a bit and looked at his watch.

"Hurry up birthday girl, or you'll miss the petting zoo." Claire squinted her eyes as she grabbed her purse. "Petting zoo Leon? What am I, five?" she walked past and went through the door.

"Well you sure can act like it." he mumbled.

--

They made it to the zoo and bought their tickets. They looked at the different animals and went through the museum to cool off from the heat. Claire was looking at a picture of an alligator and shuddered.

"Sure they look cool when they're not a big as a fucking bus." Suddenly she felt something soft on her shoulder and glanced to it. She saw a little dog plush sitting on it.

"Thanks Leon." she said as she looked at it. She turned around and saw his grin he was giving her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just Happy Birthday. Hey lets go get something to eat, I could go for a huge burger." Claire looked around and laughed.

"Going to the zoo makes you want to eat a huge burger? That's messed up." he pulled her pony tail and replied "Hey, it's my money."

Claire put on her thinking face and looked at the clock. "I could go for a burger, lets go!"

Claire linked with Leon's arm and they made their way back to Leon's Jeep.

--

After they ate an abnormal amount of food, and went out for ice cream. They stopped in front of Leon's apartment.

"What are we doing here?" asked Claire, Leon took his keys out of the ignition and looked over.

"I have a present for you! Come on, it's inside."

Claire choked a bit when he said that.

_"The Birthday present in his apartment. It's like 10:00 p.m. and I'm going into a guys apartment for my special Birthday surprise. Oh God... Wait. Why am I worrying it's Leon. We're not even dating, so I don't have to worry! I mean, he is good looking and all. Ok, he''s hot! But he's not interested in me. He's still morning over that dead girl."_

While Claire was thinking that, Leon was staring at her and laughing. She yet again had the thinking face on.

"Claire, CLAIRE." said Leon as he snapped his fingers. She came back to reality and looked up at him innocently.

"What?"

"Come on, the present is inside. I can't give it to you out here."

_"Oh God! What the HELL!"_

He walked around and opened her door, then he practically drug her to the stairs. Claire slowly ascended the stairs, floor by floor. When they finally got to the door, Leon unlocked and opened it.

His apartment wasn't THAT bad. It was certainly a bachelors pad. It definitely needed a woman's' touch. Leon walked past and threw his keys on the end table.

"Ok, you sit there and get comfortable. I left the present in my room." Claire stood perfectly still; frozen in her tracks. Leon looked over and laughed.

"What? Sit down! I'll give it to you right away!" Claire's cheeks blushed with hot crimson after Leon's remark. She stepped away from him and went over to the couch.

She was trying to fix her hair and apply lip gloss at the same time. Which, wasn't working out so well. She remembered what she was wearing and became disgusted.

"God, at least I'm wearing decent underwear."

Leon began to shout from the other room "Hey shut your eyes, I'm bringing your present out!" Claire shut her eyes tightly and awaited until she was told otherwise.

She heard the door opened and close and felt Leon's presence up next to her. Something neared her face, but she kept her eyes sealed. Warm breath could be felt on her skin, then it felt as if Leon licked her cheek.

Claire jumped and opened her eyes. Only to see Leon holding a little puppy in his arms. Claire put her hand up to her chest so she could calm down.

"Leon, what the fuck!" she exclaimed.

"It's your birthday present! I know you like dogs, so I got you a puppy!"

"Oh thank God that was it." she grabbed the small animal and placed it in her lap. She began to pet the little golden retriever.

"Why? What did you think I got you?"

"N-nothing. I just didn't know, it was a surprise after all." she shrugegd her shoulder and exhaled deeply.

Leon smiled widely and looked over at his best friend.

"Oh, you're a dirty girl."

She gasped and looked over giving him full eye contact.

"WHAT? NO! That's not what I thought!" Claire's blush became even darker. "So uh, what's this little guys name?"

"That's for you to decide, it's your present."

"Hmm I think Henry." she held the dog up above her head and looked at him.

"Henry. Are you serious?"

"Hey, I think it's a good name for him. It's Henry from now on."

"Fine, fine. Hey do you want a drink?"

"What do you got?"

"Um beer and uh water I think."

"I'll go with the beer." Claire set down Henry as Leon got the drinks. He came back as the dog went into a corner and curled up to sleep. Leon handed her the cool bottle and took a drink from his own. A few more beers later, and some terrible singing Leon asked Claire something.

"You know what?" he slurred.

"What?"

"I love you."

Claire had to wait a few moments to register. Leon repeated himself again and the light bulb went off in her head.

"You know what?" she asked

"what?"

"I love you too." she patted his leg and left her hand there. Leon rolled his head and looked down at her.

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"I think that you might be getting that present you thought of."

"Oh yeah?" Claire leaned into Leon's shoulder and looked in his eyes. He chuckled and replied.

"Fuck yeah."

There doesn't need to be anything said about what happened next. All that can be said is that they got a very angry phone call from Chris in the morning.

A/N: Well I wanted to write a little Cleon oneshot because there's been a real drag on them lately. Which disappoints me entirely. :( Well I got the idea for this story because my b-day is soon (MONDAY!!) and I just had this pop into my head. Which is a good thing!! :D I don't mind it, I give myself presents all the time! xD

I hope you guys like my story. And please don't flame about the pairing, it's my preference. Not yours. Oh guys, tell me what you thought about it! (flames excluded) I need to make more Cleon stories, or my sad little heart will wither and fall apart. Plus I know A LOT of Cleon readers are feeling the pain too!

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
